


Crazy Daughter

by ShadowGirlLost22



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: 4th about daisy, F/M, Francis is born a girl, Gen, Hal is more freaked out then Lois is when it comes to Francis in this universe, Lois doesn't understand Francis, actually next chap should technically center on fem reese, and feels guilty for not liking her, because this could apply to cannon Francis, somehow she and Lois still have the same relationship as cannon, third chap will be about mallory, yes I'm gonna post a fem malcolm chap soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGirlLost22/pseuds/ShadowGirlLost22
Summary: It made Lois sad to think that out of all her children, the one whom she was the least closest to was Frances.





	Crazy Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candy_Kittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/gifts).



It made Lois sad to think that out of all her children, the one whom she was the least closest to was Frances.

Not only was Frances her firstborn, but she was her only daughter out of four, now five, children.

For Lois, Frances was her second chance from the terrible decisions she made for herself.

Though she can’t regret marrying Hal. Or even having kids. She just wished she got to do all the things she dreamt she would do as a girl. 

When she was pregnant with Jamie, despite the fact that her only daughter was the most problematic of her children, she had still hoped for another daughter, if anything to start over with.

She blamed herself partly for their bad relationship, but for the life she wasn’t sure how she could’ve gone any different with Francis.

When she was in high school she had always dreamed she would have all daughters when she married, if she decided to go the suburban mother route. Her teenage self was right about one thing, the suburban mom life was truly a nightmare.

But her teenage self was wrong about one thing.

Raising a girl was not easier than raising a boy.

Francis proved that.

As Frances grew older, she soon showed how much her angelic features belie the true devil that lay beneath. The girl was a wildling. Their once beautiful polished white apartment soon became a canvas for Frances’ chaotic nature unraveling. Food and drink stains from trying to get Frances to eat and wean her out of nursing, crayon coloring all over the walls, their couch looked like it was made from patchworks of army fatigues, etc. 

Their apartment was the image of despair, especially for Lois who prided in being clean. It made her look bad that she hardly brought company in anymore. Not that they would come even if she asked. Her friends could already see the pathetic mess she was becoming, and hardly respected her enough to be associated with her.

Still she at least tried to get close to her daughter. Because even if sons push their mothers away, daughters will always have to come to their mothers in the end of the day. For advice about being a woman and boys and such.

One thing she’d happily admit was the great thing about having Francis was the shopping. It was the one thing she enjoyed when Francis was a babe, though she always did ruin everything she bought.

And it was something she enjoyed as Francis grew older. Out of all her children, Francis was the only one excited about shopping.

But Frances had always been independent and thus so picky. Her style of clothing boggled Lois. All black, torn up skinny jeans, cut offs, a style that just screamed punked up and goth. Francis even took to wearing thick make up, mascara that shadowed her eyes, and made her look more...bizarre. Maybe it was the new style that teens wore these days, but Lois honestly just wished Francis would follow the preppy style instead of whatever was in Hot Topic or Teen Style Goth Magazine or whatever teenage garbage her daughter tend to think was cool. But of course, Frances being Frances saw everything Lois said as nothing more than a criticism or jab at how she chose to live her life, and thus encouraging her more to continue her bizarre fashion sense. And it didn't stop there.

When Lois tried to convince her daughter she was too young to have a car and to wait, of course Frances had to steal a car from god knows wear and drive, somehow convince that would prove her mother wrong that she wasn't ready to drive. The car exploding certainly did the trick.

When Lois had the sex talk with her and told her she should wait till marriage, Frances, of course, had sex with the first guy available. Thankfully no pregnancy, but finding Richie in her bed certainly scarred both her and Hal for life, Hal especially.

And when she threatened Frances of sending her to boarding school if she got her nose or lip pierced, of course Frances goes and does it anyway. Because for some strange reason their only daughter seem to consider it a personal challenge to always do the opposite of what her parents tell her too. It was like she got off of rebellion 

It did not help that it made her little brothers admire her all the more. Lois shuddered to think her own boys would start even being attracted to rebellious out of control chicks like their own sister was becoming. She did not want a daughter-in-law that was anything like her own daughter. It was shameful that she even felt such disappointment and shame when it came to her own daughter. She was the mother! Her own daughter should be trying to be like her!

But instead Frances seemed determined to be anything but. At this point, Lois was just tired of dealing with her wayward daughter. She couldn’t understand her, she didn’t want to honestly.

Frances was nothing like her when she was young.

“She is just like you!” Hal once said to her, when she and Frances had another fight, this time over Frances fixing the roof.

“What!?” Lois screamed, “She is not! If anything she got that rebellious attitude from you!”

Hal scoffed.

“Remember how you were back in high school! Wearing leathers and acting like you were the king of the school. You and Larry would always get into all kinds of messes! I remembered one time you streaked bare naked across the gym during a pep rally and only got caught because you didn’t see the volleyball net and got yourself caught wrapped in it!” Lois exclaimed. 

That one got Hal chuckling a bit from the memory, “One wonders how I even got you to date me?”

“One wonders..” Lois says dryly, not willing to go further on old times. They were discussing Frances, like they tend to whenever Frances was at home.

“Still that wasn’t rebellion honey. That was honestly stupid teenage drunkenness. I was seriously drunk during that time! God that Larry!” Hal joked. “Frances doesn’t have that.”

“I beg to differ.” Lois muttered folding her daughter’s pink shirt, which made her feel warm a bit that Frances still took to some bright colors Lois preferred of her rather then black.

All that girl wore was black.

“No Lois, Frances is just like you.” Hal said drinking his afternoon coffee, and munching on a sandwich, “You are both stubborn and hotheaded. You never know when to quit when you’re ahead of yourself.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Lois exclaimed.

“What I mean, is that this back and forth between you both expecting the other to give in is going far to long, and something has to change! I know deep down you want to have a good relationship with her! You’ve always wanted a girl! She’s our only girl Lois! The least you can do is try to understand her and accept her for who she is!” exclaimed Hal passionately.

“I understand and accept her!” protested Lois putting down the clothes she was folding indignantly. She left the laundry on top of the washing machine and went to scrub the left over dishes.

“Do you Lois? Have you ever tried?” Hal implored.

Lois paused and thought. She didn’t understand Frances. She honestly didn’t understand all her kids. The closest she could say of understanding any of her children might be Malcolm though even he exhibited behavior that made her question whether or not he was purposely becoming dumb. Like that time he dated Sarah Coleman without her permission.

“Okay I don’t understand her. But I want too! If only she let me! But every time I try to get close to her, she pushes me away and blame me for every terrible thing that happens to her!” Lois tearfully sobbed, while Hal moved to hold her.

“I mean all I want is to have a daughter I could shop with, could confide to, to guide her, show her, help her become the best she could be and to not make the mistakes I’ve made. I want her to follow her dreams! To be happy!” 

“And she is!” Hal consoled.

“Is she? Is having her go to that boarding school a big mistake?” asked Lois.

“No. No it isn’t. Honestly the girl needed a better environment then what we were providing. To be fair, I think we honestly spoiled her.” Hal somberly admitted.

“Tch! You mean you spoiled her!” Lois muttered, wiping a tear with her right hand.

“What!? I am not the only one guilty of it! Don’t act like you don’t give her leeway as well especially when it comes to girl stuff. Frances knows out of all the boys, your biggest weakness is shopping. And you also let her get away with dating all those boys!”

“For goodness sakes Hal-”

“What if she got pregnant!” Hal screamed, his voice now becoming high-pitched, “Huh, then what? What will we do if she continues to sleep with all the wrong boys or god forbid get into drugs!”

“Hal, I’m sure-”

“Oh my god, and you kicked her out!” 

“Hal-”

“YOU KICKED HER OUT AND SHE COULD PROBABLY BE WITH RICHIE THAT GOD FORBID NO GOOD-” 

And then the door slammed leaving Lois with laundry and leftover breakfast.

“Dad really gets crazy when it comes to Frances doesn’t he…” Malcolm remarked behind her.

Lois sighed, maybe she wasn’t the entire problem when it comes to Frances.

No raising a girl was definitely not easier then a boy, especially when that child happened to be Frances.

**Author's Note:**

> This could honestly apply to cannon Francis. I wanted to write a fic where we see a glimpse of what it would be like if each Wilkerson boy was born a girl, but came up short. Maybe I should have wrote a short with Francis shopping with Lois. Anyway I think the biggest change seen in this short is how Francis' relationship with Hal has changed if he was a she. I'm a first time writer kind of, of fanfiction, especially in AO3 so I hope this is good. I wish it was better. Hal freaking out in the end seem kind of like it came out of no where, but again this is sort of drabble.
> 
> This was also inspired sort of by Candy_Kittens fic Coming Out, though not really exactly alike. This is the only genderbent fic I found along with another that centered around Mallory/Renee which I found in fanfiction though that was in If Boys were Girls universe. Here, I'm thinking of what would happen if only one of them were born a girl, and tbh I don't think much would change aside from how Hal and Lois might treat her a little different then the others, as we see here with Hal haha.
> 
> You could read Coming Out here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129958


End file.
